memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:MA in Firefox and IE
I'm currently writing this, using Internet Explorer, as I have been getting some werid text problems in Firefox that seem to be getting worst. That's beside the point, as what I really want to ask here is, has other FF users noticed that in the sidebars (and this is before my current troubles, they just inspired me to write this, after looking around on here with IE), the left side of the text isn't bold? That had always bugged me as the code called for it to be, and yet as I look through here with IE, the text...is bold! What gives? Is it just me (wouldn't surprise me) or is that a normal occurrence in Firefox?--Terran Officer 09:01, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :Works fine for me. – Tom 09:49, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::The boldness of the sidebar text in Opera, FF, Safari and IE appears the same in both the monobook skin and that awful Wikia skin. Maybe post a screenshot. --Bp 10:14, 27 December 2008 (UTC) Alright, I shall do that then, you will notice that the bold issue isn't the only thing differnt, in Firefox the text seems to be more clear, or bigger. Which, I like, I was just pointing out a difference. I'm having similar issues with my personal forum and wiki's, the text in Firefox all of a sudden looks really small, and in the wikis? The header ( Name ) isn't bold. That's not an issue for here though, I was just pointing out more differences... For the record, I am logged in and it's set to be in monobook. Firefox Sidebar Internet Explorer Sidebar --Terran Officer 21:35, 27 December 2008 (UTC) :::You know, the exact same sidebar boldness thing actually happens to me (comparing FF to IE, logged in with monobook). I never noticed before because I generally use Firefox to browse MA (and I wasn't even aware there was bold formatting in there lol!). Not a big issue, but it's certainly there.– Cleanse 23:36, 27 December 2008 (UTC) ::Here is a shot of it in Firefox 3.0.5, the left side is normal and the right side is zoomed in one level with ctrl++. http://mabp.ath.cx/stuff/boldness.jpg The bold is definitely there, but hard to see at the small text-size. I have a vague idea why yours might be different, I'll get back to you. --Bp 23:53, 27 December 2008 (UTC) -- Tried turning of font smoothing and it is still bold, so I have no why it's like that for you. --Bp 00:02, 28 December 2008 (UTC) Another I noticed, the current picture of the day (Janeway as Queen Arachnia) is centered in FF, but not in IE. Man, these mounting problems make me consider abandoning FF. --Terran Officer 22:14, 5 January 2009 (UTC) :Dont' say that. Even if you were going to give up FF, at least try Opera, Safari or Chrome first. --Bp 22:24, 5 January 2009 (UTC) ---- ::::The solution to the above problem (fonts bolding) is surprisingly simple. I too had this problem after a FF3 install. To fix simply visit this link: Microsoft Core fonts. Download Arial and Verdana and install them one at a time then restart your computer. This will reset the font to the default Microsoft installation. This has worked very well for me and a few others with this problem.--Jlandeen 22:41, 5 January 2009 (UTC)